There You'll Be
by Crystal7
Summary: Short song fic based on Ami/Obi which follows them across many months of romance and tears. Based on the song by Faith Hill, There You'll Be, Please r/r!


There You'll Be  
  
Disclaimer: This is a song fic based on Faith Hill's song There You'll Be.  
  
  
  
When I think back on these times  
  
And the dreams we left behind  
  
  
  
"No matter how bad things get we'll always have one another!" Obi-Wan screamed over the pouring rain.  
  
Amidala passionately kissed her lover, "Someday this war will be over and our dreams can finally come true!"  
  
They embraced as the pouring rain fell down around them.  
  
  
  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed  
  
To get to have you in my life  
  
  
  
"Amidala are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked helping her up from the ground.  
  
Amidala grunted, "I'm fine." She kissed his cheek "What would I ever do without you?"  
  
"Probably still be stuck in the dessert."  
  
  
  
When I look back on these days  
  
I'll look and see your face  
  
You were right there for me  
  
  
  
"Amidala I'm sorry, but Anakin's dead."  
  
Amidala let loose a cry that sounded like an animal howl. "NO! NO! Oh god Ani! NO!"  
  
  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
  
  
  
"Anakin, please we thought you were dead!" Amidala cried.  
  
"Well I'm not. Just because I was missing gave you and Obi-Wan no right to do what you did!"  
  
Obi-Wan hung his head, "I'm sorry. We both are! But we can have no control over our hearts desires."  
  
Anakin grabbed Amidala's arm roughly, "I'm taking my wife with me!"  
  
"Obi-Wan!" Amidala cried and Anakin pulled her from the room, "I'll always love you!"  
  
  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be  
  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be  
  
  
  
Amidala turned away from Anakin's advancements. Never. Never. Never. Her heart no longer belonged to Anakin. It belonged to Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin grabbed her by the face and kissed her roughly. She tried to fight him but she couldn't. She felt so guilty. She kept seeing Obi-Wan's face. His beautiful face.  
  
  
  
Well you showed me how it feels  
  
To feel the sky within my reach  
  
  
  
"Obi-Wan!" Amidala cried embracing Obi-Wan tightly.  
  
"Oh I am so glad your safe!" He hugged her.  
  
"I'm so sorry about Anakin." Amidala cried still hugging onto her love tightly. "I'm so so sorry." The tears poured down her cheeks.  
  
"Its me who should be sorry."  
  
"But its okay now." Amidala said pulling back from the hug and pressing her lips to his, "Because we're together again."  
  
  
  
And I always will remember  
  
All the strength you gave to me  
  
  
  
"Obi-Wan I can't do this. I can't! I'm not strong enough." Amidala cried.  
  
"Yes, Amidala, you are." He hugged the former Senator tightly, "Yes you are. You are the strongest person I know."  
  
"No, no I'm not."  
  
Obi-Wan kissed her again and again, "Yes you are, yes you are."  
  
  
  
You love made make it through  
  
I owe so much to you  
  
You were right there for me  
  
  
  
"Obi-Wan I have some bad news." Amidala said, her voice tired and worn.  
  
Obi-Wan sat next to her. "What is it?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes popped, "But how?"  
  
Amidala hung her head in shame "When he captured me he.. he…"  
  
Obi-Wan embraced her tightly, "He can hurt you no more."  
  
  
  
'Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength  
  
1 And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
  
  
  
Amidala hugged and kissed Obi-Wan for the last time, "I love you. Always."  
  
He buried his face in her long, silky hair, "I will always love you as well."  
  
"You'll always be in my heart." Amidala breathed. She took his hand and pressed it to her chest, just above her breast.  
  
Obi-Wan took her hand and placed in on his chest, "And you'll always be in my heart."  
  
And they kissed for the last time….  
  
  
  
You were right there for me  
  
1.1 You were right there for me always  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
